


Chalk Dust

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e05 Fallen Idols, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle after her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk Dust

Danielle is white as chalk when Emily and Anja get to see her. "Are you all right?" Emily asks.

"Not really," Danielle says. "I can't believe _Paris_..."


End file.
